


Notes for January 20th

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Inauguration, M/M, Racism, Sam Wilson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Steve had accepted it long before Sam did.(Inauguration feels)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic  
> reflective of how I'm feeling and how many of the people I know are feeling. Feel free to comment.

Steve had accepted it long before Sam did. He was hurt, shed tears and attended protests, but even in his activism, even in his pain he was still able to experience this with ease, with grace. Sam didn’t have the luxury of complete acceptance. He knew that four years wasn’t long, but he felt as if his bones were breaking with every breath, that every tear was hope being shed from his body. He’d become so accustomed to hope, and it’s loss was brutal, like a blow to the chest, like watching Riley falling, falling, falling from blue skies. Sam didn’t have the luxury of ease. He lived in a world where his body was not his own, where he could be taken at any minute for any reason. Sam had no concept of real safety, he only dealt in relatives. 

He mourned. he prayed for his sister’s husband, for his status, prayed for his nieces and nephews, prayed for his mother, his brother, he prayed for his husband, often twisting his ring around his finger to ground himself, to remind himself that no one could take that away from him. 

Sam spent the day back home, in the comfort of his family, cooking and dancing, laughing,  even though sometimes it was strained. He hadn’t spoken to Steve that day, isolating himself if only for a moment, surrounding himself by people who understood, who really understood.  He’d take the day to mourn, to pray, to gather the courage to move forward and the next morning he’d rebuild. Because Sam Wilson could only stay stagnant so long. He was like his husband in that respect, there was always something to do, and no matter the barriers to justice, he would push forward and he would do right. It was the only thing he could do. 


End file.
